


The Solution: Plan B

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-29
Updated: 2006-09-29
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: On to Plan B.





	The Solution: Plan B

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Part 3 of The Alternate Course of True Love. I know, I know, it's been a while, but this one was tougher than the others for some reason.   


* * *

Jack and Daniel weren't daunted by their initial failure in role playing. Since they each needed to try to be something neither of them was, it seemed to be the way to go. In fact, each of them found that their sex lives were getting much more interesting. The problem was only one of them found it more interesting at a time. 

Daniel had loved being the Klutzy Hockey Player trying to convince Jack the Stern Hockey Coach to give him another chance. In return, Jack got to be The Cheerleader helping Daniel, the Star Hockey Player, celebrate a victory. That one took several attempts since Daniel had a hard time keeping a straight face whenever Jack waved his pom-poms. 

Some experiments didn't work at all. The Eagle Scout and the Forest Ranger never even got off the ground. 

"Come on, Jack, it's perfect." Daniel snuggled closer and licked Jack's neck. "Don't they have a badge about the necessity of fitting into a hierarchical structure by adopting behavior that conforms to societal norms in a non-threatening, even conciliatory manner?" Daniel hoped he wasn't whining. He was running out of arguments and this one sounded pathetic even to him. They were heading to the cabin for a week and since they both got off to the other one in uniform this scenario was perfect for their leave. As Daniel was going off world with SG-11 in two days, this was their last real chance to discuss it before they left. 

"Uh... no." Jack ran his hand down Daniel's bare back and lightly stroked over his firm ass. 

"Oh." Jack's hand was straying into wonderful territory and Daniel began to lose the thread of his argument.

"Besides," Jack nuzzled Daniel's neck. "Eagle scouts tend to be straight, not to mention much too macho."

"Macho?" Daniel moaned the word and nudged Jack's cock with his own. Jack might not be able to do macho in the bedroom, but Daniel was willing to have him talk about it instead. It wasn't perfect, but it was something. They'd discovered an unanticipated benefit of their planning sessions. They got almost as hot and bothered by the discussion as they did by the role play itself. Both men were developing very active fantasy lives. 

"Not like cheerleaders." Daniel ran his hands into Jack's short hair and met his lover halfway in a lingering kiss. Jack had really liked playing cheerleader. Someday they'd have to have a little talk about that. 

"Right. So, not a scout." Daniel rested his forehead against Jack's with a moan as their hips fell into a gentle thrusting rhythm. Frottage was highly underrated. 

"You really want me to play Forest Ranger, Danny?" Daniel's first instinct was to capitulate to his lover's obvious distress, but, since one of the things they were both working on was being more assertive in bed, he resisted.

"Jack, it's perfect. You know the area, I don't." Jack sighed and kissed him lightly. "In time, I'll feel more comfortable there and, and I'll do it then."

"You're just so sexy in uniform, Danny." Now Jack was bordering on whining. Daniel didn't blame him. This idea had so much potential, but it was falling apart before they had the chance to try it. 

"Not nearly as sexy as you are, love." Daniel's one regret was that he'd likely never get Jack to wear his dress blues in the bedroom. After Jack first explained his self-conditioning regarding his submissive nature and the military, Daniel wouldn't ask it of him. At least until he retired. Then all bets were off. Their cleaning bill was going to go through the roof.

"I've got it!" Jack grinned at him, pulling away and interrupting all that lovely rubbing. "I'll be the lonely Forest Ranger and you'll be the dangerous escaped convict!" Daniel could only blink in response to his lover's completely absurd idea. 

"Me?" First whining, now squeaking. Again. This was not turning out to be a good evening. His dick was even losing interest in Jack's dick and that was just wrong on so many levels. 

"You'd be great!" Jack was positively beaming.

"I would?" Daniel cleared his throat. "You think I'd be a great convict." At this point, Daniel wasn't sure he'd be able to even get it up when they got to the cabin. 

"With all the times we've been on the run off world, you've got loads of experience." Daniel couldn't believe Jack would say this to him. A vow of celibacy was beginning to look good.

"Let me get this straight." Daniel pulled away from Jack and sat up with his back against the headboard. "You can't draw on what you do for a living to aid our sex life, but it's okay for me to do it?" He pulled the blanket up to cover himself, suddenly not wanting to be naked any longer. "Is that what I'm hearing?" He crossed his arms but refused to outright pout. "Oh, and I'd be a good convict. Can't forget that part." 

"Daniel." Jack curled up against him and followed up his whine with a definite nip to Daniel's neck. Daniel couldn't help but moan. His lover played dirty.

"Jack, you know I can't think when you do that." He wanted Jack to mark him, but it probably wasn't a good idea when he was going off-world with another team... assuming he could ever convince Jack to do it in the first place. Was a little possessiveness too much to ask? "You're changing the subject."

"That was the plan, love." Daniel felt his irritation melt away as the endearment sank in. How could he stay mad at the man when he was being so sweet?

"What are we going to do, Jack?" Daniel let his head fall back against the wall as he let go of his anger.

Jack stopped attacking his lover's neck and laid his head on Daniel's shoulder with a sigh. "I don't know." Jack snuggled in and Daniel snaked his arms around Jack's shoulders to hold him close. "God, Daniel, this bites. I love you, but this..." Jack waved a hand between the two of them. "There's got to be a way for us to do... I refuse to believe we can't beat this... thing." Daniel blinked for a moment at the word 'beat' and then dragged his mind away from the pleasurable, if apparently improbable, images it conjured and back to the problem at hand. He turned his head to gently kiss Jack's forehead and then rested his cheek against Jack's hair. 

"I think," Daniel paused, unsure how to suggest the idea that just popped into his head. He knew Jack would probably object, but it felt so right. "I think we may need professional help."

"Daniel?" Jack raised his head enough to stare Daniel in the eye. "Is that wise?" Daniel shrugged.

"I know you love me, Jack and I hope you know how much I love you, but can you honestly say that you're satisfied with things as they are?" Daniel certainly wasn't. He had no intention of leaving Jack but he had this horrible fear that the time would come when the most exciting thing they'd do together was hold hands. 

"No, no, not so much." Jack snuggled closer, the topic apparently bothering him as much as it bothered Daniel. "I'm happy with you, though."

"Me, too." Daniel frowned. "To both." Daniel hugged his lover closer, planting another gentle kiss on his head. He was delaying and he knew it. "I think I know who can help us."

"You do?" Jack sounded skeptical. Skeptical was better than horrified, which would probably follow as soon as he heard what Daniel had in mind. 

"Maybe." Was this a mistake? Surely not. Surely this would work. 

"Who? When?" Daniel ignored the first question. Better to spring that on him after it was too late to back out. 

"It's not late, so I'm thinking... tonight?" Ten o'clock wasn't too late, was it? 

"Oh, god, I'm not going to like this, am I?" Jack rolled out of Daniel's arms and onto his back as he covered his eyes with one hand. Daniel took solace from the fact that his lover had clasped Daniel's hand with the other one. 

"Jack, I think you're going to hate it." Daniel actually feared he might end up hating him, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Steeling himself, Daniel reached over and picked up the phone. He hit the proper speed dial button and waited for the other phone to be answered. "Hi, um... yeah, it's me... no, no, nothing's wrong, well, okay, there is something you could do for us, um, me... yeah, about that. Um... You busy tonight, Janet?"


End file.
